1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to managing a representation of data associated with a communication session.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems have developed through various generations, including a first-generation analog wireless phone service (1G), a second-generation (2G) digital wireless phone service (including interim 2.5G and 2.75G networks) and a third-generation (3G) high speed data, Internet-capable wireless service. There are presently many different types of wireless communication systems in use, including Cellular and Personal Communications Service (PCS) systems. Examples of known cellular systems include the cellular Analog Advanced Mobile Phone System (AMPS), and digital cellular systems based on Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), the Global System for Mobile access (GSM) variation of TDMA, and newer hybrid digital communication systems using both TDMA and CDMA technologies.
The method for providing CDMA mobile communications was standardized in the United States by the Telecommunications Industry Association/Electronic Industries Association in TIA/EIA/IS-95-A entitled “Mobile Station-Base Station Compatibility Standard for Dual-Mode Wideband Spread Spectrum Cellular System,” referred to herein as IS-95. Combined AMPS & CDMA systems are described in TIA/EIA Standard IS-98. Other communications systems are described in the IMT-2000/UM, or International Mobile Telecommunications System 2000/Universal Mobile Telecommunications System, standards covering what are referred to as wideband CDMA (W-CDMA), CDMA2000 (such as CDMA2000 1×EV-DO standards, for example) or TD-SCDMA.
In W-CDMA wireless communication systems, user equipments (UEs) receive signals from fixed position Node Bs (also referred to as cell sites or cells) that support communication links or service within particular geographic regions adjacent to or surrounding the base stations. Node Bs provide entry points to an access network (AN) or radio access network (RAN), which is generally a packet data network using standard Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) based protocols that support methods for differentiating traffic based on Quality of Service (QoS) requirements. Therefore, the Node Bs generally interact with UEs through an over the air interface and with the RAN through Internet Protocol (IP) network data packets.
In wireless telecommunication systems, Push-to-talk (PTT) capabilities are becoming popular with service sectors and consumers. PTT can support a “dispatch” voice service that operates over standard commercial wireless infrastructures, such as W-CDMA, CDMA, FDMA, TDMA, GSM, etc. In a dispatch model, communication between endpoints (e.g., UEs) occurs within virtual groups, wherein the voice of one “talker” is transmitted to one or more “listeners.” A single instance of this type of communication is commonly referred to as a dispatch call, or simply a PTT call. A PTT call is an instantiation of a group, which defines the characteristics of a call. A group in essence is defined by a member list and associated information, such as group name or group identification.
Telepresence refers to a set of technologies which allow a person to feel as if they were present, to give the appearance of being present. Additionally, users may be given the ability to affect the remote location. In this case, the user's position, movements, actions, voice may be sensed, transmitted and duplicated in the remote location to bring about this effect. Therefore information may be traveling in both directions between the user and the remote location. Telepresence via video deploys greater technical sophistication and improved fidelity of both sight and sound than in traditional videoconferencing.
Technical advancements in mobile communication systems have also extended the capabilities of videoconferencing for use with mobile devices, enabling collaboration independent of location. Differing from traditional video telepresence, mobile collaboration utilizes wireless, cellular and broadband technologies enabling effective collaboration independent of location. Mobile collaboration environment combine the use of video, audio and on-screen drawing capabilities and using mobile devices to enable multi-party conferencing in real-time, independent of location.
In a telepresence environment, a user can physically show ideas using touch points, movements and gestures, which can be communicated synchronously on other UEs. The present invention presents a means for scaling and/or representation of data stream in a real-time streaming mobile collaboration environment in accordance to UEs display capabilities and bandwidth allocation.
Many different types of UEs exist with different display capabilities. Display capabilities of UEs can vary depending in screen size, color resolution, frame rate, display resolution, color resolution, and aspect ratio. Additionally, display capabilities of UEs can vary depending on processor speed, device memory, software application. Alternatively, bandwidth allocation and the performance level of the connection to each UE can vary. Therefore, allocation for exchanging data stream varies among different transmitting and receiving UEs depending on each UE's display capabilities. Embodiments of the invention allow for the determination of the display capabilities of each UE, in order to prevent the bandwidth allocation for each UE from being either underutilized or over-utilized. The present invention presents a means for determining the capability of each UE and translating the data stream to be transmitted accordingly.
The present invention presents a means for a server to transition the display data stream based on a physical user input for transmission in a telepresence environment. The invention also provides a means for determining the data capability of the target UEs and connection performance to the target UEs, and for adjusting transmission of the display data accordingly.